Hand in Hand
by ali.9319
Summary: Moritz is overwhelmed with the confusion of his feelings and turns to Melchior for help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spring Awakening

(Melchior and Moritz in Melchior's room, _italics are Melchior's thoughts.)_

"Oh Melchi I...I just don't get it" Stammered Moritz

"Get what?"

"Well you know how everything......"

"Measures up?"

"Yes Melchi, I...I don't get any of it" Sighed Moritz overwhelmed with confusion.

"What do you mean; do you want me to write another essay?"

"No it's not that, I....I just don't understand how to be with a female."

"What do you mean Moritz?"

"Well.... what if I don't want to be with a female"

"Then you want to be with the male?" asked Melchi "I've only thought of that a little."

"But the bible says it's a sin." Stated Moritz

"That doesn't mean it can't or doesn't happen"

"But how does everything.....you know measure up?" whispered Moritz.

"It doesn't" replied Melchi.

"Oh....umm....it's getting late....I'd...I'd better go" replied Moritz running off

"Moritz, Moritz...." Melchior called after him.

"Has Moritz gone?" Asked Frau Gabor.

"Yes Mother"

"Well his does look awfully pale, I wonder is that Faust really the best thing for him?"

"_If you want to let me be a free thinker then why are you trying to influence my decisions? I am capable of choosing what books I read." Thought Melchior rather annoyed with his mother's comment. _

Melchior pulled his journal out of his desk drawer and sat down on his bed.

"_The question today is male sex. How does it work? I can't say I've never thought about it and wondered what it would be like. But I truly did think I was the only one who had these feelings. We do spend most of our time with our own sex so it is only natural that with time friendships would turn into something more. That we would begin to love. But how? The same way as the woman? It would be interesting to find out but I don't know if Moritz has these feeling for me and if he does...then it turns out I don't.....he's already so distort I couldn't bare to see him hurt anymore. Maybe I should just ignore these feelings.... unless Moritz does something about them. Unless his says something about them. But then what do I say...._

"Melchi, it is well past your bed time" Said Frau Gabor.

"Yes Mama" said Melchi being cut off in the middle of his thought. He wanted nothing more then to stay up all night writing, trying to make sense of these feelings. He truly hoped Moritz was able to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Moritz's POV:

I just couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to know exactly how Melchi felt, exactly what he was thinking. But I couldn't ask, I wouldn't ask.....I didn't know what to say so I just ran home. I ran as quickly as I could all the way to my house in the door and up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and slide down the wood. I buried my head into my hands. My mind was going running wild as the tears began to stream down my face. Those drawings had made everything so much worse. I was supposed to want a girl...everything fits so perfectly but I just don't get. I....I don't want that....to be with a girl. I want to be with Melchi. I could never tell him. I tried and he said he's never thought about it, meaning he didn't want too. I couldn't talk to him about it anymore and I couldn't sleep. I pulled out my homework and tried to do some more work. If my homework didn't keep me up all night the thoughts dancing around my head surly would.


	3. Chapter 3

("_Melchi thoughts")_

Moritz started off to school, trying to avoid the path he would usually meet Melchior on but with his exhausted mind unable to take control of his body....his feet lead him to the familiar path where he meant Melchior every morning.

Moritz pov

"Good morning Moritz" Melchi greeted with a large smile. Cleary he hadn't been up all night with thoughts of me.

"Morning Melchi" I replied avoiding eye contact

"You look exhausted did you get any sleep last night?"

Melchi actually looks rather worried, I must look awful.

"I managed to get around an hour"

"An hour? Moritz that's not good, is there anything I can do to help you? With your homework? "_Or your dreams"_

"I don't know Melchi, I just wish everything was simple" Like I liked girls or you would just kiss me. But that still wouldn't be simple because it's not aloud and we be in so much trouble if we every got caught and I'm already in a lot of trouble for doing poorly in school. What would my father say if he knew I felt this way? Oh god this is so wrong.

"Moritz you seem so distance today" "_I wish you would just tell me what's going on in your mind, let me help."_

"I.....I just don't know Melchi"

"You don't know what?"

"What you said...not even that....I don't know how I feel about anything....anyone"

"Well how do you feel about me?" asked Melchior

"I...I don't know anymore...I'm supposed to feel like your just my friend...like you're my brother"

"But it doesn't feel that way does it?"

"No" I looked up at Melchi making eye contact for the first time all day.

"I think I know how you feel....I thought about it a lot last night.

"So you want to be..t...together?"

"Yes...I think so...I'm not completely sure...but I'd like to find out."

Melchior slowly leaned into Moritz and then softly kissed his lips. Once they broke apart the Melchior could see how confused Moritz was. Moritz turned to run but Melchi grabbed his arm.

"Let me go" pleaded Moritz

"No...I..I won't"

"Why not? Why can't I just be normal....this isn't right...the bible says it's all wrong....oh god why do I feel this way?"

"Moritz its ok" said Melchi pulling Moritz into his body.

"Then why does the bible say it's not, why do our parents hate the thought of us together a long with everyone else."

"It scares them Moritz, they're just as scared as we are."

"You're scared" asked Moritz who looked wide eyed up at Melchi.

"Yes Moritz just like you, you know how you felt when you found everything didn't measure up"

Moritz nodded

"Well that's how they feel.....at the end of the day they're just scared little kids...maybe even more so then we are."

Moritz didn't say anything for a long time he just stood there with his arms wrapped around Melchi enjoying the embrace.

Melchi stepped back from Moritz to make eye contact

"Moritz you're my best friend and you always will be, when you're confused I'm here to talk to ok?"

"Ok Melchi"

In the distance they heard the school bell ring and hand in hand they ran to class.


End file.
